Stellaluna
Stellaluna is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was directed by Gary Krisel in his directorial debut, and it features the voices of Miley Cyrus, Christine Baranski, Tara Strong, Viggo Mortensen, Ginnifer Goodwin, Bonnie Wright, and Andy Dick. The film is based on the book by Janell Cannon, and tells the story of a young bat named Stellaluna who ends up in a nest and befriends the mother bird and her three babies after she is separated from her mother. S''tellaluna was released theatrically in the United States on October 25, 2018. It grossed $397 million worldwide, and was well-received by critics for its subject matter, animation, music, and faithfulness to the source material. It won the Best Animated Feature category at the 45th Saturn Awards. This was the studio's final non-''Disney In The House film before the studio was folded into Owen Laramore Productions in 2020. Plot The film begins with a friendly spotted eagle-owl named Eddie Van Eager (Viggo Mortensen) who tells an incredible story that takes place in a forest far away, where a mother fruit bat (Ginnifer Goodwin) had a new baby, Stellaluna (Miley Cyrus). One night, a large eagle owl attacks the bats knocking Stellaluna out of her mother's embrace, and she falls into the forest below, and ends up in a sparrow's nest filled with three baby birds named Pip, Flitter, and Flap (Tara Strong). the mother bird (Christine Baranski) will let Stellaluna be part of the family only if she eats bugs, does not hang by her feet, and sleeps at night. When the babies grow, they learn to fly. Later on, as a jumping spider named Anastasi (Bonnie Wright) helps out when Stellaluna and the birds are out playing, it gets dark and the birds go without her because they will not be able to see in the dark. Stellaluna keeps flying, but when Stellaluna's wings hurt, she stops to rest. When she does, she hangs by her thumbs. Soon another bat (Andy Dick) comes to ask why Stellaluna is hanging by her thumbs. As she tells the other bats her story, Mother Bat reunites with her and Stellaluna finally understands why she is so different. The bat, whose name is Iger, becomes Stellaluna's boyfriend shortly afterwards. Excited about learning how to be a bat, Stellaluna returns to Pip, Flitter, and Flap in order to share her new experiences. They agree to join Stellaluna and the bats a night, but find that they are unsuited to flying at night and nearly crash. Stellaluna (with the help of Eddie Van Eager, the narrator/hero, and Anastasi) rescues them and Stellaluna, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Mother Bird, Mother Bat, Iger, Eddie Van Eager, and Anastasi decide that while they may be very different, they are still friends and family. Cast * Miley Cyrus as Stellaluna, a young fruit bat. * Christine Baranski as Mother Bird, the mother of Pip, Flitter, and Flap. * Tara Strong as Pip, Fillter, and Flap, three birds and Stellaluna's best friends. Strong voiced the characters as both babies and adults. * Viggo Mortensen as Eddie Van Eager, a friendly spotted eagle-owl and the narrator of the story. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Mother Bat, the mother of Stellaluna. * Andy Dick as Iger, a bat who asks Stellaluna why she is hanging by her thumbs and later becomes her boyfriend. * Bonnie Wright as Anastasi, a spider who is close friends with Pip, Flitter, and Flap. * Joe Ochman, Dee Bradley Baker, and Nolan North as bats Box office The film grossed $134 million in the United States and Canada, and $263 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $397 million. Critical response Stellaluna has a 89% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "This Disney adaptation of Janell Cannon's famous book about a bat is heartwarming". On another critic review website, Metacritic, the film has a score of 92 out of 100 based on 24 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". A. O. Scott of The New York Times gave the film 5 out of 5 stars, saying, "Stellaluna was a good book, but when Walt Disney Wonders adapted it into a computer-animated film, the magic was still there". Blige Ebiri of Vulture ''was surprised by the film's calm tone, and praised its G rating from the MPAA. Christopher Orr of ''The New Republic called the film an "instant classic". Accolades e Category:Films based on books Category:2018 films Category:2018 Category:2018 Films Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney movies Category:Films featuring Miley Cyrus